Another to Watch Over Her
by scifiromance
Summary: In the aftermath of her disastrous first date and the humiliating incident with the Kadi Ambassador, Seven finds that an unexpected person is willing to help her 'analyse' where her romantic endeavours went wrong... Additional scenes for 'Someone to Watch Over Me', S05xE22.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: This story is set after the one-shots 'True Love' and 'Solitary People', and in the aftermath of the episode 'Someone to Watch Over Me' S05xE22. Thanks to augustdarkstar for giving me the idea. **

"So…" Chakotay started in a low tone as he slowly walked back and forth between the Doctor and Tom Paris, staring hard at their downcast faces. "…do either of you what to explain to me what happened out there?"

The Doctor chewed his lips, whatever programming that controlled his face had turned his complexion pallid, there was even sweat beading above his guilt enlarged eyes. "It…It appears Commander that Ambassador Tomin had a bad reaction to the synthehol Mr Neelix served him earlier…"

"I think the fact that he was intoxicated was pretty evident to us all Doctor." Chakotay broke in coldly as he paused in his measured, disconcerting pacing. "I'm asking what happened with Seven of Nine?" He ran a frustrated hand through his short hair and frowned at them in disappointment when they both held their peace, "I heard her say…" He trailed off, pursing his lips before almost spitting out his conclusion, "You placed a _bet _on her?"

The Doctor crumbled, stoicism no longer able to hold back the misery which now flowed from him. "She misunderstood!" He choked out despairingly, "My first priority was to help her, I promise you that Commander…" He heaved a breath and stared pleadingly up at Chakotay as if seeking absolution, "I never wanted to hurt her, that bet…" He gagged on the word, "It was an exercise in vanity…"

"It was my idea." Tom spoke up clearly, shifting closer to the Doctor in solidarity; previously they'd kept far apart, trying, metaphorically at least, to distance themselves from each other and their shared crime. "It was only meant to be a bit of fun, teasing the Doc really." He took a deep, cleansing breath, his shoulders shaking slightly, "He was giving Seven social lessons and was so overconfident about his teaching abilities that I told him that if he could get Seven a date for the Ambassador's gala, and if she could make a success of it, then I'd do double shifts in Sickbay for a month."

Chakotay's gaze swept of the Doctor's despondent form, he'd shrunk in on himself, if Chakotay didn't know any better he would've thought his mobile emitter was malfunctioning. "Is that true Doctor?"

"Yes Commander." He forced out, though he now met Chakotay's eyes as he made his full admission, "If I lost the bet, if Seven didn't…" He stopped himself as Chakotay's gaze darkened further, "Then Mr Paris would get a month off from his duties in Sickbay."

Chakotay exhaled heavily, having to look at the floor for a moment to compose his angered thoughts. "So this bet was clear to both of you, clear to everyone concerned except for the one person who was the butt of the joke." The Doctor made a strangled sound of distress but Chakotay firmly put up a hand to silence him, "You may be being honest with me when you say that the motivation behind all this was one-upmanship against each other, but you obviously forgot about who could be caught in the crossfire, this time it was Seven." He sighed again, in resignation and bemusement more than fresh anger, as he stared them down. "I don't understand either of you. The two of you know as well as anyone on this ship, better than most even, how _vulnerable _Seven can be socially, and yet you still manipulated her for your own ends."

Tom dipped his head guiltily, even as his whole frame stiffened in instinctive defensiveness in response to Chakotay tone, "I guess I was still a little pissed at her for 'observing' me and B'Elanna as a relationship case study." He conceded ruefully, "But it's no excuse…"

"You're damn right it's not." Chakotay confirmed without hesitation, turning his attention fully on Tom, "Look, I know she committed a faux-pas against you, but _she _doesn't know any better right now, the Borg robbed her of that. Frankly, you probably should've taken the fact that she views your and B'Elanna's relationship as a model to learn from as a misguided compliment rather than an insult."

Tom bowed his head self-consciously, his fists clenching as his face paled. "You're right when you put it like that Chakotay. I'm sorry, I should've known better."

"It's Seven you should be making that apology to." Chakotay reminded him, holding his gaze as he added quietly, "You know that she's been as good a friend to you…" He glanced at the Doctor, "…to both of you, as she knows how to be."

Tom stepped back, blinking hard for a few seconds as pain and guilt scarred his face, and Chakotay knew he was thinking of the time, only a few short months ago, when Seven had comforted him in the Brig off her own initiative and at her own risk. "I know…and I'm going to be a better friend to her from now on Commander."

"I'm glad to hear it." Chakotay said sincerely, turning to ask for the Doctor's mea culpa but was struck by his devastated expression, if Tom was stricken by the full realisation of what he had done, then the Doctor was completely broken. It actually hurt to look at him. Chakotay found himself reconsidering what should be done in the form of punishment, "Count yourselves lucky that the Captain isn't back yet. She'd no doubt knock you further down than Ensign for this Paris, and confiscate the mobile emitter from you at the very least Doctor…"

The Doctor grabbed desperately at the mobile emitter on his upper arm, "Just take it now Commander, _please. _If Seven can't forgive me, and when the Captain discovers what I did…I deserve confinement in Sickbay!"

Chakotay had to grasp his flailing hands to stop him deactivating himself right then and there. "Doctor, the Captain isn't going to hear about this from me, the main reason being that I don't think her knowing would help Seven any, or help you learn your lesson any quicker either. I presume you have learnt a lesson from this?"

"Yes Commander, of course I have!" The Doctor exclaimed, offence flickering across his face for an instant at the thought that Chakotay doubted his sincerity.

Chakotay studied his face for a moment, contorted as it was with self-hatred, and let go of him, stepping back. "I won't _confine _you to Sickbay for practicality's sake, but consider yourself on reprimand." He instructed the Doctor in that deathly quiet tone that could set the whole crew on edge, before jerking his head in Tom's direction, "You've lost the bet either way Paris, double shifts in Sickbay for a month."

Tom accepted the apt punishment with good grace, "Yes sir." He murmured.

The Doctor however, suddenly showed some determination. "I think you should show me harsher punishment Commander, it might help Seven to forg…"

Chakotay regarded him levelly, tiredly. "If you see it like that Doctor, then I think you're punishing yourself enough without my help." He told him softly, "Now, both of you report to Sickbay, Tomin still needs help to sober up…" He gave both men a small, conciliatory smile, "From what I've seen of him, dealing with him as a drunk might be a good punishment."

Tom smiled wryly in response to that and turned to leave, but the Doctor hovered uncertainly, as if afraid to face what awaited him outside the room. "Commander…"

Chakotay gripped his shoulder lightly, "You're dismissed." When the Doctor shuddered in reply, Chakotay took pity on him again, "All you can do is patch things up." He advised gently.

The Doctor's posture straightened as hope entered his eyes, "I intend to Commander, as long as it takes."

* * *

Even the swoosh of the Cargo Bay's doors, louder than most because of their unusual width, could be intimidating if a person was in the wrong mood, but Chakotay's pace was steady and unfettered as he entered. His first look at Seven was a side profile; she was dialling commands into her alcove's inscrutable control panel. The extended curve of her metallic brow, in reality an optical implant, was of the course the first thing that caught his eye at that angle, the most prominent of the technological scars the Borg had branded onto her naturally lovely face. However, in that split second moment before she reacted to his intrusion he found his gaze lingering on her poignantly untouched, human, hand. It shook every time her active fingers dared to pause on the panel.

His glimpse under her defences ended before he really had a chance to analyse it, her head dropped from the panel like a pendulum, returning to her side as she turned sharply to face him. "Commander."

Her tone of voice was as narrowly polite and carefully indifferent as usual, but over the months and now years of their…acquaintance, their comradeship, Chakotay had learned to read her body language, scratch lightly at the surface before plunging in with conversation. He'd surprised her, she was leaning away from him, putting her weight on her heels, and the hackles of her shoulders were raised as her eyes swept over him appraisingly, in much the same way that he was assessing her. "I didn't mean to disturb you Seven, if you need to regenerate then we can talk tomorrow…" He began pleasantly.

Seven's sigh and furtive glance at her alcove said that she _did _need to regenerate, but she readily and calmly approached him anyway. "If you wish to discuss the propriety of my assistance in the treatment of the Kadi ambassador, then you should not delay."

"The 'propriety'?" Chakotay echoed, "Seven, from what I understood from the Doctor, using your modified nanoprobes saved that man from synthehol induced liver failure, you helped to save his life."

Seven couldn't help the distaste that flickered briefly across her face. The man she remembered, the one who had drunkenly trying to molest her, she would've preferred to keep her distance from him, not gain his gratitude. "That we corrected the mistake we made in allowing him to overindulge will most likely not affect the Kadi government's view of the situation, of my conduct and the Voyager crew as a whole." She reminded him stiffly, "The Captain's attempts at diplomacy on the planet's surface will be rendered irrelevant when Tomin gives his report on tonight's events."

Chakotay chuckled wryly, "I don't think we have anything to worry about on that score, Tomin has begged _us _not to say anything to his people. Our conduct certainly isn't going to be in question."

Seven relaxed slightly, and she allowed herself a marginally sullen frown, "I hope however, that he questions _his _behaviour…" She muttered.

"Hopefully." Chakotay agreed, through his tone told Seven he doubted it, his eyes steady on her face as he continued, "Look, I'm not going to tell you that your behaviour tonight was perfect, you probably shouldn't threaten to remove a diplomat's arm…" He saw Seven shift uneasily and let his disciplinarian role slip, "…even if he is making an absolute idiot of himself." Seven's eyebrows arched high in response to his candour and he smiled, "You walked out before you heard all the women in the room cheer."

A smirk curled Seven's lips, some warmth seeping into her gaze. "You exaggerate for my benefit." She concluded softly, closing the self-imposed gap between them a little more even as, paradoxically, she crossed her arms loosely over her chest and sighed heavily, "I overreacted, for which I can only apologise Commander."

Chakotay took a deep breath, now ready to plunge into the conversation that they really needed to have. "It was an understandable reaction, considering what you'd just discovered about had the Doctor and Tom had going on." Seven's reaction was instantaneous, her eyes widening as she shied away like a started colt, his words the gunshot. However, she reined herself in with a speed which verged on disturbing for Chakotay, her face utterly blank as she corrected her instinctive shying side step and became still. Chakotay let the atmosphere settle before pushing forward again, more gently this time, "The Doctor told me you'd forgiven him." His own lips turned up ruefully, "I don't think I've ever seen him more relieved." It was true, when he'd gone to Sickbay to check on Ambassador Tomin the Doctor's effusiveness had bowled him over as the hologram had praised Seven repeatedly for her role in helping Tomin and admitted in a choked voice that Seven still considered him his friend, that his motives had been understood, his actions forgiven. Apparently she'd even agreed, in principle, to continue her social lessons with him.

"Yes." Seven answered, her voice showing a flash of warning sharpness. She'd thought she'd heard a questioning note in his tone, but perhaps she was merely being paranoid. "He _was _sincere in requesting my forgiveness." She felt herself flinch as she realised how defensive, _desperate_, her own words sounded and had to hope that the Commander didn't notice either slip.

Chakotay however, conformed to what she'd previously observed of his insightful nature, a frown marring his attractive face. She was though, surprised when his warm hand spread over her shoulder, and she became unnaturally aware of the tips of his fingers close to touching her neck. He'd closed the space between them further in her moment of distraction, but although he had his hand inexplicably on her shoulder his arm was extended, keeping a gap between them. Seven was grateful for that respect at least, she wasn't used to physical contact and tended to maintain a wide area of personal space, people tended to be angry when they risked invading it. Not a trace of anger was present in Chakotay's next response, the gentle, even anxious, understanding he revealed was if anything more disconcerting to her. "It's okay to feel hurt you know Seven, expected even." He murmured, "It's not weakness."

Seven's head snapped round to face him, her chin almost brushing the back of his hand still on her shoulder, giving him a long, hard stare. "Perhaps not." She conceded somewhat haughtily, still holding his gaze even as she seemed to reconsider a few seconds later, "Commander, the Collective would consider the human notion of 'holding a grudge' irrelevant. I believe they are correct, in my case. If I can rightfully refuse my forgiveness, how can _I_, a Borg drone, expect it from others?" She regarded him intently, as if challenging him to refute her conclusion, then sighed, her gaze falling away from his as easily as it had locked on it, "The Doctor is...my friend."

Chakotay let go of her shoulder, his hand dropping reluctantly back to his side. "Yes, he is." He confirmed kindly.

Seven gave a small shrug, as if trying to shake off her feelings, as she walked towards the Cargo Bay's main computer console. Chakotay thought that was all he was going to draw from her, but she surprised him again by finally saying, in a whisper, "As for any hurt I _may _feel, it will fade as I adapt."

Chakotay stared at her ramrod straight back as she began to work at the console, now completely ignoring his continued presence. He felt frustration, more at himself than at her, for not saying more. What she'd said, brutal to herself though it was, wasn't anything he could truthfully entirely deny, and no doubt Seven would see through any attempt he made to do so. As much as he respected, even admired, her efforts at magnanimity, he couldn't help but dwell on what they had cost her emotionally.

He knew however, that he'd said all that could be said right now on the subject, but was reluctant to leave, so instead he asked the other question he'd had in his mind for her, one he hadn't really intended to ask. "Seven, if you don't mind me asking…" He knew that she probably would, but pressed on anyway, "…why did you agree to these 'dates' in the first place anyway?"

He had her full attention again, though she had a PADD gripped tight in her hand as she turned around from the console to face him. "When the Captain admonished me for my research on Lieutenants Paris and Torres' relationship she advised me that first-hand experience in the field is more useful than research, the Doctor concurred." She told him robotically, "He advised that we accelerate my process through his social lessons."

Chakotay shook his head, "I'm sorry Seven, but that doesn't sound like something you'd particularly relish doing, and we both know that you ignore the Doctor's advice more often than not."

Seven's expression softened, humour sparking in her blue eyes." Yes, that is one of his main complaints about our friendship." She admitted drily, jumping slightly when Chakotay laughed, but continued to regard him uncertainly, "I had begun to believe myself that I may require experience and instruction in this respect in order to be human." She caught Chakotay's curious gaze and tilted her head enquiringly at him, "Do you remember what you once advised me?"

Chakotay blinked at her, "Do you mean the time that we discussed your and Harry's…misunderstanding?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes." The hot pink tinge that diffused Seven's pale cheeks told Chakotay that she knew enough about human interactions by now to look back on the experience with the embarrassment that had gone over her head at the time, but to her credit she answered without much more than an awkward hesitation, her direct gaze barely wavered. "You informed me that dating is a necessity, that romantic relationships are as close as humans can…connect." She bowed her head self-consciously when he nodded encouragingly, "I do not expect that I will be in a position to form a romantic relationship in the near future…" She assured him hurriedly, "But I came to the conclusion that some research, some experience as the Captain said, would be reasonable…" She trained her eyes on the floor, "…preparation if I ever found myself…"

Seeing that she was in the, very unusual for her, position of being tongue tied, Chakotay gently interrupted, "That does sound…reasonable." He agreed thoughtfully, giving her another encouraging look, "For the record, you _will_ find a romantic relationship sometime in your life Seven."

"Perhaps." Seven replied, her manner changing once again to a business-like stance as she glanced down at the PADD in her hand, "If my analysis of my 'first date' concludes, as I predict it will, that it was an absolute failure, then I will certainly require more practice before that time you speak of."

"Wait…"Chakotay started, "…you're analysing your first date?" He sighed to himself as she nodded innocently in reply, "I'm not sure that will help, sometimes it's better to let sleeping dogs lie Seven."

Seven frowned in bemusement as she tried to understand the odd analogy, "I am uncertain about sleeping dogs lying…" She began before arching an eyebrow at him, "But I _am_ certain that dogs do not date." Her attempt at humour was rewarded with a smile; at least some of those social lessons had proven effective. "In any case, the analysis may prove useless." She declared.

"Why?" Chakotay questioned, "One bad date doesn't mean you should give up, if that were true then no one would ever find a relationship."

Seven shook her head, "I am not easy to dissuade from a goal Commander." She reminded him, "I mean that I do not believe that _my _sole analysis is adequate, after all I have proven myself rather unqualified to judge." She explained frankly before turning away, "The Doctor offered to assist me again…"

"But you don't want him involved, at least not yet?" Chakotay guessed.

Seven's eyes snapped to his once more, again surprised by his astuteness. "No." She admitted in a small, guilty voice. "The hurt that I cannot suppress as yet prevents that."

Chakotay walked over to her at the console, "That's okay, I think, I _hope_, the Doctor would understand that." He ran a thoughtful hand through his hair as he looked down at her pale, tired and conflicted face. "If it'll really make you feel better, maybe you should ask someone else to help you."

Seven's brow furrowed for a moment before she glanced up at him in near panic, "I would prefer that the Captain not know about this…misadventure, but she is the only one I could ask other than the Doctor."

"The Captain's not going to find out about this unless you want to tell her." Chakotay assured her quickly, "Look, if you want I could help you…" He regretted the impulsive offer as soon as it started to leave his mouth, talk about opening a can of worms!

Seven's gaze narrowed for a moment, also wondering where the offer had come from. "I…I suppose you do have a great deal of useful dating experiences and techniques…"

Chakotay's eyes widened a bit when she said 'techniques' but finally managed to force out an awkward chuckle, "Yeah, I guess I do have some…"

"Then you could be of great assistance to me." Seven murmured politely, feeling disconcerted, before she pushed herself to accept the beneficial instruction. "Are you available to come to the holodeck to assess my performance?"

Chakotay cleared his throat, feeling hot with embarrassment, "If that's what you think you need…" He began before kicking himself into acting gracefully; he had after all got himself into this. "My next off-shift starts at 1800 hours, how about you book one of the holodecks for 1900 hours and I'll meet you there?"

Seven bobbed her head, "As you wish Commander."

Chakotay replied with a stilted nod, "I'm due back on the Bridge." He began to excuse himself, "I'll see you later then." He added as he moved back towards the doors, cringing and cursing his misdirected and ill-advised act of 'kindness' as he did so.

He was about to step outside, the doors having already opened in front of him, when Seven's voice behind him made him stop in his tracks. "Thank you Commander."

Chakotay looked over his shoulder at her, feeling an utterly unexpected flood of affection for her overwhelm him for a moment as he saw how shy and uncertain she was. "It's no problem Seven, don't worry about it, okay?" He waited for her cautious nod before leaving at a slower pace.

**A/n: PLEASE REVIEW! :D Unlike its predecessors in this series, this fic is going to be, at least, a two-shot. I hope you all like it so far. Thanks again to augustdarkstar for the idea. Also, I spent Friday re-editing the early chapters of 'The Loving Game' to include line-breaks and I'm working on doing that at the very least to all of my older stories, written before I discovered the line break button. It was really starting to get to me how hard they were to follow, but I'm finally correcting that now! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chakotay's heavy sigh echoed around the turbolift as its doors swished closed, freeing him from the new Bridge shift's prying eyes. "Computer, time." He requested tersely as he briefly slumped against the cool metallic wall.

"1856 hours." The Computer answered in its usual smooth, monotone vocals.

Chakotay gritted his teeth for a moment, disappointment, irritation and obligation waging a war in his head until he dismissed the two former emotions in favour of the latter sense of duty. "Deck Six." He ordered swiftly before he changed his mind, exhaling another long sigh as the turbolift started on its journey downward, the temptation of reroute to Deck Three head for his quarters still lingered. His shift had been scheduled to end at 1800 hours, but, predictably, with the Captain's decision to stay on the Kadi homeworld for another night, problems, both prominent and niggling, had ended up delaying his departure from the Bridge for almost an hour. It wasn't really that which had unsettled him however, extra demands cutting into his downtime were nothing new, whether Kathryn was on-board or not, but instead the request he'd tied himself to in the holodecks for who knew how long. He shook off that resentful thought as the turbolift stopped with the slightest of rousing shudders and he stepped into Deck Six's main thoroughfare in one clean stride. He didn't blame Seven for asking this unconventional assistance of him, he'd realised, after spending an inordinate amount of time during that busy but boring Bridge shift dwelling on their conversation, that he'd encouraged her confidence and even felt glad of it. He'd gone down to the Cargo Bay to offer comfort and understanding, and as much closure as he could. He'd become uncomfortably aware, while dealing with Tom and the Doctor's misdemeanours, that he hadn't been as attentive to Seven's 'vulnerability' as he should've been either. He prided himself on being someone anyone on the ship could come to for advice and support, it was one of the more fulfilling aspects of a First Officer's multiple responsibilities, but he knew now he'd often treated Seven of Nine differently in that respect. Apart from a scattering of incidental, spontaneous moments of contact and confidence, they'd mutually kept their distance, or so he'd told himself. Shamefully, the prickly, proud, thought that she was the Captain's rescue and rehabilitation project and not his, had occurred to him more than once. So, he felt he owed her a little more attention, this afternoon had proved that she appreciated it, and if 'analysing' the date that the Doctor and Tom Paris had already speculated on like a pair of shady horse dealers gave her that closure, who was he to judge? Admittedly, he couldn't help but be curious as to how she expected him to go about this analysis, not to mention apprehensive…

The penetrating purr of active technology told him Holodeck 2 was active even before he was in full view of its doors and, knowing that it must be 1900 hours by now; distractedly let his eyes skim over the length of the hallway for Seven's unmistakable figure in one of those…striking biosuits of hers. A young pair of Ensigns walked past him, smiling, but Chakotay saw the braver one shooting her companion a questioning look, obviously intrigued by seeing their normally confident First Officer standing in the middle of a quiet hallway looking rather lost. He eventually spotted, as he zoned out of the Ensigns' gossipy whispering as they reached the turbolift, blonde hair as the holodeck's doors suddenly opened, but shook his head and turned away as he saw that the woman, who had her back turned to him, had long, wavy hair flowing down past her shoulder blades and was wearing a pretty dress. Perhaps Samantha Wildman had been having a little alone time while Neelix read Naomi one of his lavish bedtime stories, or maybe Ayala had finally made his move on Madison Freemont and asked her on a date…

"Commander?" The sudden, sharp question made Chakotay jump slightly, though he quickly smoothed his expression into calm as he heard the uncertain note behind the one-word enquiry and turned around expecting Seven to have appeared soundlessly at his shoulder, as she did after all have an eerie habit of doing, but to his shock he realised that the woman by the holodeck, had turned around to face him herself and was in fact Seven of Nine.

She saw the shock radiating over his face, which was already grey with exhaustion, as he met her gaze and recognition finally ignited in his own, and had to fight the urge to step back from him. Her doubt in the wisdom of undertaking this analytical experiment with him, which had been trying to take root ever since he'd suggested it and had grown as she'd arranged the holodeck in preparation for his arrival began to sprout several questioning heads. Perhaps he'd been right initially when he'd advised her to 'let sleeping dogs lie', she'd looked up the precise meaning of the idiom after he'd left, asking him to pick out further faults when the Doctor and Lieutenant Paris had already proven that they believed there were too many to correct might do more damage rather than bring any benefit. Perhaps it would at least be more prudent to wait until the foundations of her social skills had been built up enough to support romantic aspirations; the Collective would've declared the past few days, but especially seeking out the _First Officer's _assistance, an exercise in vanity. However, as she felt his eyes continue to fixate on her, the unpleasant heat of self-awareness surging through her body in response, the most sentient question that would leave her mouth was, "Is there something amiss Commander?"

"No…" Chakotay assured her awkwardly as her bemused question guiltily knocked him out of his confused state. He could hardly believe that his brain had tricked him into not recognising her, though the idea still persisted in the back of his mind that he was imagining this whole scene. To think her surreal now wasn't fair, if this was reality then the beauty he'd known, in an abstract way, that she possessed was merely revealing itself, however dazzling. Her hair was a lot longer than that strict bun had ever hinted at, and it was amazing how much those soft waves framing her face softened and highlighted the well moulded features which the brutal foreignness of her implants always detracted from. For once Chakotay could accept her silvery scars as easily as Tuvok's ears or Neelix's spotted skin, that is without conscious, righteous effort. "I just didn't recognise you at first in all honesty…" He admitted in a low tone, guiltily wondering as he spoke how he'd cope in those morality tales where you 'weren't to judge a book by its cover'. Not very well obviously.

Seven shot him an odd look, her lips twisting thoughtfully as she eyed him, "I have previously been told my appearance is quite distinctive." She told him evenly.

Chakotay gave her a weak smile, still floundering. "Yes, it is, you are. I was just expecting your uniform of biosuits I guess. This is…different."

Seven touched the hem of her knee-length dress, letting the silky fabric run through her fingers. "The Doctor instructed me that dating requires alternative attire to what would be expected of me on duty. It must be…casual and focused on the aesthetic rather than the practical. He designed a selection of outfits before my first date to be appropriate for my physiology but also fulfil these requirements. Since we are analysing that evening, I'm wearing the dress I wore then for your appraisal." She halted her explanation as she saw his brow furrow. "Was the Doctor incorrect? Is this attire inappropriate?"

"No Seven, it's very appropriate." Chakotay answered firmly, "_Perfectly _so." He added when she still looked uncertain, smiling at her warmly. He was being honest, and hoped the rest of his analysis could be just as easily truthful. The dress was certainly more conservative than her biosuits, more typically human, but the fact that it was more normal wasn't what he really liked about it. The biosuits exploited her curvaceous figure rather than showed it off, the dress' simple, flattering cut made her beauty more feminine and accessible, more like a real woman and less like a marble statue. The Doctor had, for once been less colour-blind with this dress than with her array of biosuits that either made her look like one big silver implant or a walking blueberry, it was a nice shade of lilac pink that brought a healthy, rosy colour to her pale complexion. "I don't know why the Doctor didn't offer choices like that to you before." He remarked, unable to entirely keep the irritation and vexation he felt on her behalf from his tone.

"I suppose he did not consider me in need of such choices before." Seven replied simply, her somewhat dismissive tone telling him that she hadn't thought of it before either.

For a moment he wanted to take her by the shoulders and tell her that just because she hadn't thought of something didn't excuse others from trying to enlighten her. Obviously it hadn't just been himself who'd been showing her a lack of consideration. However, he sensed that berating the Doctor wouldn't help right now, and decided that instead his duty was to help Seven himself. "Well, you look beautiful now and I'm sure that was also the case on your date…" He trailed off as he saw Seven start in surprise, not providing the gracious, in Seven's terms at least, reply he'd expected to the compliment. "You're not used to compliments are you?" he finally guessed with a small smile.

Seven stiffened, the ability he had to catch her off guard, with accurate observations, was beginning to truly unnerve her. She'd tried to dismiss their equally frank conversation of that afternoon as unusual transparency on her part, and had blamed that on the Doctor's deception. Yet she'd come here in a different frame of mind, ready for a practical critique, and had thought herself detached, apparently that was not the case. "Why would I be accustomed to receiving compliments?" she asked defensively, assuming that the Commander thought her egotistical. She was surprised how much the thought of being in his ill-opinion upset her.

Chakotay stared at her in disbelief. "Well, for your work surely!" he clarified, "And what about your date? Didn't he compliment how nice you look? Didn't the Doctor?"

Seven answered the most straightforward, and to her most important, of the three interwoven questions first. "I do not require, nor expect, compliments on my work. My goal is always perfection. Praise when I achieve it as I should is therefore irrelevant." She could see at once that her answer had disturbed the Commander, exasperation, pity and horror all fleeting across his face like concurrent gales of wind before his face quickly became unreadable, but again she felt an unusually strong need to redeem herself somewhat in his eyes. "As for the Doctor, his comments are generally too effusive to take seriously…" She continued wryly, a smirk curving her lips as she heard Chakotay chuckle in agreement, "…and in this case I believe he credits himself, at least in part, with any improvement in my physical appearance."

Seven said this with a remarkable lack of cynicism and resentment, but it still made Chakotay grimace, since he heard a ring of truth in it somewhere. The Doctor had been pleased with himself, not only when he'd saved her life, but when he'd re-grown her hair and designed her biosuits. Chakotay knew however, that below the Doctor's easily inflated ego was a being, hologram or not, who cared deeply about Seven and the whole crew. "I don't think the Doctor would put it like that Seven…"

"No." Seven immediately agreed, "But it is true that without his intervention I very likely would've died, or at the very least still look entirely like a drone."

Chakotay gave a brief, accepting nod to that, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the topic even as her answer made him think. "What about your date? You haven't told me about his view on compliments…"

Seven shifted back from him, her lips pursing in consideration as she sighed, "His compliments, and I may have misinterpreted some of his comments as such, were not as…eloquent as yours. He is of a rather nervous disposition." She eventually told him ruefully.

"Nervous?" Chakotay echoed, alarms bells that had already began to ring when she'd described his own 'You look beautiful…' as eloquent in comparison growing louder. Most people were somewhat nervous in Seven's presence, but for the woman herself to notice it meant that it must've been marked. "Seven, who exactly did you ask on this date?" Seven's whole stance changed, her head bowing, her weight pressing into the floor, to show her reluctance to answer and Chakotay had to backtrack, "If you don't want to tell me, it's okay…"

Seven shook her head, her loose hair exaggerating the movement, and slowly lifted her gaze back up to his. "No, I asked you to assist me so you should know." She paused to take a deep breath before giving the definitive answer, "My date was Lieutenant William Chapman."

It took a few seconds for Chakotay to put a face to the name, when he did his eyes widened. "Lieutenant Chapman?" he repeated incredulously, biting back a gasp when Seven nodded. He didn't know Chapman that well personally, but Voyager was a small ship and he'd have thought that _everyone _ knew that Will Chapman was cripplingly shy around women. Even Tal Celes, his Maquis crewmate who had some social anxiety issues of her own, had set Chapman stuttering before. He could hardly think of a man worse prepared to handle Seven's idiosyncrasies with grace. "Seven, didn't anyone tell you that Chapman has low self-confidence around women?" He didn't believe for a second that Seven hadn't researched her choice.

"Ensign Kim did inform me that he was shy." Seven admitted, "But I did not see that as a problem at the time, considering my own inexperience."

Chakotay chuckled drily despite himself, shaking his head. "You may be inexperienced Seven, but you still have a pretty strong personality compared to someone like Chapman…" He stopped as he saw confusion and hurt in Seven's eyes, "That isn't a bad thing, B'Elanna and the Captain are the same way." He assured her quickly before asking the other question her answer flagged up to him, "Harry knew about this?"

Seven's expression became defensive again, "He entered Astrometrics while I was conducting my research." She explained tersely, half-expecting him to query what that research had involved, but instead he let that pass for now in favour of Ensign Kim, a gently knowing look warming his face.

"Didn't he offer his services?"

"Almost at once." Seven replied in the same wry tone he'd used, but then gave him an impatient sidelong glance, "I did not see the point of encouraging him, since it was merely an exercise for a social lesson." Chakotay's searching eyes on her face made her uneasy once again, rightly, since he knew perfectly well she was downplaying the significance of the date, they wouldn't be here if she were so nonchalant. Sighing to herself as she turned away from him in favour of the holodeck's door mechanism, she said, "I think we should begin, you have missed out on one hour of off-duty already, I do not want to delay you any longer than necessary."

Chakotay looked at her in surprise, "You knew I was held up on the Bridge?" He gave a strained laugh, "Do I look that tired?"

Seven glanced over her shoulder at him, concern apparent in her eyes. "Yes." She responded softly, "I assumed your workload would increase when it was announced that the Captain was staying with the Kadi for another day."

"You're right about that." Chakotay conceded, "But I don't think she'll stay much longer, apparently she's close to a breakthrough, but diplomacy is proving a bit of a trial on her side too."

"As the lack of coffee will be also." Seven deadpanned, "The Kadi do not allow caffeine."

Chakotay laughed outright at that, "So that's why she said she'd _definitely _be back tomorrow." He mused with a smirk before his face became serious again, "I'm free to help you Seven, if my 'analysis' is still what you want…"

"It is." Seven confirmed as she opened the holodeck doors with the single push of a button. "Shall we begin?"

**A/n: PLEASE REVIEW! :D Looks like this is going to be a three-shot after all, I planned to make their 'date' one long chapter but time constraints affected me, and I think I prefer it this way anyway. I'll consider any ideas for what their 'analysis' will involve, though I've got a few of my own. ;) I've been so tired and busy, but since writing fanfiction (rather than preparing essays, sigh) is a de-stress for me I'll hopefully be able to update something in a couple of days. **


End file.
